Koopa Troop Fleets
The Airships under the command of the Koopa Troop are divided into various fleets lead by a single commander. Higher ranked commanders can burrow ships from lower fleets if necessary. List of Memecruisers in order of hierarchy. Bowser's Fleet The symbol of the Koopa Troop's might, a massive fleet composed of fifty ships, lead by King Bowser himself in his personal airship; the 'Koopa Cruiser.' The Koopa Cruiser (Mark III) is the largest airship ever manufactured, being large enough to be equipped with a King Bill Blaster. Other weapons mounted on the ship are Bullet Bill Blasters, Missle Bill Blasters, Banzai Bill Blasters, Missle Banzai Bill Blasters, lasers and simple cannons. The other ships are armed with at least one Banzai Bill Blaster, along with many cannons. They can also drop large amounts of lava from metal compartments as a powerful form of bomb. The ships of the fleet are crewed by Koopatrols. Bowser Jr's Fleet A small, but tactically apt fleet under the command of Prince Bowser Junior, consisting of seven ships. Junior leads the fleet in his personal ship; 'the Decimator.' The Decimator is surprisingly small for a command ship, but it makes up for it in manoeuvrability and weapon strength. The cannons are capable of firing heavy cannonballs and Missle Bills. A Koopa Clown Car is kept inside for Bowser Jr to make a quick escape. The other ships are designed on the same small, manoeuvrable build, but they are less aesthetic and armed as the Decimator. They only have cannonballs as weapons. Dark Koopas compose the crews of the fleet. Ludwig's Fleet Ludwig von Koopa's armada is based upon the strength of Bowser's Fleet, combined with the tactical superiority of Junior's Fleet. The fleet is composed of twenty-one ships. Ludwig resides on his private battleship, 'the Unleashing' named for its remarkable ability. The ship at first glance, is a normal airship. But its front section is in fact covered by the front section of a larger ship. This larger section is extended of the ship with Bolt Lifts. After this occurs, a swarm of Jets with Rocky Wrench pilots is unleashed. The other ships do not have such a hidden trap, but they do have two Jets each, so they have a large defence from more manoeuvrable foes. The fleet's ships are crewed by Red Koopas. Lemmy's Fleet Lemmy Koopa's Fleet focuses more on speed and size to intimidate opponents. The number of ships, nineteen, also helps scare opponents. Lemmy's own ship, 'the Interceptor' used to be a simple large airship, but Lemmy extended the front, rear, and bottom of the ship from the main deck using Bolt Lifts. He also added parts from other ships (a midsection and a front section) to the Interceptor to increase size. Few weapons exist, only a few Bullet Bill blasters. The other ships are also extended in size by similar methods, but they do not have additional parts from other ships to increase bulk. They share the lack of weaponry. Despite the fleet's intimidating effect, the actual reason for the large size is for Lemmy to have a large playground for himself, a fact only known to the crew of Blue Koopas. Roy's Fleet Roy Koopa's Fleet relies on pure brute strength to win battles. It had sixteen ships in its ranks. Roy's personal ship, 'the Chelonian Fist' is a massive iron powerhouse with hundreds of cannons quite capable of smashing Peach's Palace into a pile of rubble. Despite this, its massive size makes it poor at manoeuvring. The other ships, though not quite as large, are equally strong, and are crewed by an army of Bombshell Koopas. Iggy's Fleet Wendy's Fleet Morton's Fleet Larry's Fleet Kamek's Fleet Beyond this point, the hierarchy is not in any order. King Boo's Fleet Big Bomb-omb's Fleet Womp King's Fleet Goomboss's Fleet Chief Chilly's Fleet Petey Piranha's Fleet Gooper Blooper's Fleet Lakithunder's Fleet Kamella's Fleet King Kaliente's Fleet General Guy's Fleet Category:Koopa Troop